


Pimps and Bitches

by orphan_account



Category: Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Facials, Incest, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the Lorax runs a whorehouse, his bitches (Ted and Jojo) become jealous of the new arrival (the Once-ler.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimps and Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> A literate RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Lorax led the Once-ler into the back room of his whorehouse. He'd just picked up the man to join his small collection of whores and was bringing him back to introduce him to them. When he stepped into the back room, however, he saw his other two whores, Ted and Jojo, fucking roughly on the floor. He crossed his arms. "Boys!" he yelled sharply. "What did I tell you about fucking? I can't have you stretching each other out!" 

Jojo let out an exasperated grunt and rolled off of Ted, sitting up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "We get horny when you're not around, Daddy!" he complained. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Once-ler, and he stuck his glossy lip out in a pout. "Who's this?"  
The Once-ler swallowed and gave a little wave, his eyes not leaving the ground.

Ted sat up, wrapping his arms around Jojo protectively. "Is this a new whore, Daddy Lorax?"  
The Lorax nodded. "That's right, boys. This is the Once-ler, he's my newest toy." He glanced up at the Once-ler with a grin. "Pretty, right?" He put his hands on his hips, bringing his gaze back to the two boys. "I've got some work to do now, I want you to be extra nice to him while I'm gone. Get acquainted and show him the ropes." And with that, he left the three alone.

The Once-ler tore his eyes away from the ground to look at the two boys. "Um, hi," he mumbled softly.  
Jojo just glared at him. "So we're not good enough for Daddy any more?" He pulled away from Ted and stood up, circling the Once-ler and examining him critically. "I don't like him. He's too skinny and he's probably a virgin. Daddy'll lose interest in him quickly enough." He ignored the Once-ler's widening, shocked eyes and stepped away, tossing himself onto a fancy chaise lounge. "C'mon Ted, I'm still horny." 

Ted stepped over to Jojo, turning around to face away from him and lowering himself onto the other boy's cock with a moan. He glanced over at the Once-ler a smirk on his lips and his cheeks red. "Hey, why don't you come over here?" 

"Um," the Once-ler squeaked, unsure if he was even supposed to be interacting sexually with the other whores. "I-I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
"Jesus Christ, this guy is a pussy," Jojo remarked, rolling his hips upwards slowly. "It wasn't a question, Oncie. Get the fuck over here."  
Once-ler swallowed and did as he was told, crossing the room to stand in front of the lounge, his pants beginning to grow tight as he watched the two slowly fucking. 

Ted reached out to grab the Once-ler, pulling him roughly to his knees as he continued moving slowly up and down on Jojo's cock. "Okay, Oncie, suck my dick," he commanded, giving his cock a few long strokes. 

The Once-ler swallowed nervously but he did as he was told, taking Ted's cock into his mouth. He wanted the other whores to like him, and maybe this was the best way to start. He licked up Ted's length, moaning a little as he suckled on the tip. 

Ted gasped, tangling his fingers in the Once-ler's hair and thrusting himself in and out of his mouth, simultaneously moving up and down on Jojo's cock. "T-take the whole thing," he moaned, pulling the man's head further down. 

The Once-ler choked as he was pulled down onto Ted's cock, and he tried to pull away but Ted's grip held him in place, so he desperately began licking and sucking, hoping the boy would finish soon.  
Jojo fucked Ted faster, moaning loudly "I'm gonna cum," he gasped, yanking Ted down to kiss him, his lip gloss smearing across the other boy's mouth. 

Ted moaned into Jojo's mouth, bucking his hips desperately against the two males. "F-fuck, cumming!" he gasped, thrusting erratically as his orgasm hit, spilling his load down the Once-ler's throat. 

The Once-ler sputtered as his mouth was filled with Ted's cum, and he swallowed down as much as he could. It tasted strange, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do this too often.  
Jojo thrust his hips upward against Ted and came with a loud cry, shooting hot cum into the other boy.

Ted groaned and released his hold on the Once-ler's hair, sliding off of Jojo's cock with a moan.  
The Lorax stepped into the room, making a face as he realized what had just been going on. "You better not have damaged him." He crossed his arms, glaring at the two boys.   
Ted shook his head with a little grin. "Not at all, just teaching him how to suck a dick."  
The Lorax raised an eyebrow. "Well alright." He glanced at the Once-ler. "Okay, Once-ler, come with me." He nodded toward the door he'd just come from. 

The Once-ler got to his feet shakily and followed the Lorax out the door.  
Jojo glared after him, crossing his arms. "Probably going to fuck his ass open with that ridiculous cock of his. I hate that new guy." 

Ted nodded, climbing back onto Jojo's lap. "I don't like him either. We can make sure he hates every second of his time here though." He ground himself down against his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him. "Ready to go again?"  
The Lorax led the Once-ler into his office, a decent sized room with a desk and some chairs. He sat down in his rather plush desk chair and began stroking his sheath, coaxing his cock out slowly. "I'm going to take your virginity," he murmured, stroking his cock as he glanced up to look at the man. "I can't have you not knowing what you're doing with a customer." 

Jojo couldn't help giggling, and he wrapped his arms around Ted. "Sure thing."  
The Once-ler swallowed and nodded, visibly nervous as he eyed the Lorax's intimidating cock. Were those barbs? He shifted from foot to foot, waiting for some sort of signal from the Lorax. 

The Lorax moaned lightly as his cock grew to its full hardness, his knot emerging from the sheath last. He held out a hand toward the Once-ler, his eyes dark with lust. "Come here, Beanpole." 

The Once-ler swallowed and stepped forward, taking the Lorax's hand and climbing into the chair with him. "Please be gentle, Daddy," he mumbled, his face red as he slipped his trousers down over his hips, exposing his flaccid (but extremely long) member. 

The Lorax reached up to stroke the Once-ler's cheek, a reassuring smile on his face. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow." He gripped the man's hips, positioning him over his cock. "Just lower yourself now, take it at your own pace." 

The Once-ler nodded, and he slowly lowered himself until the tip of the Lorax's cock was prodding against his entrance. He shut his eyes and sank down a few inches, crying out as he was stretched and the barbs began to prick at him. He swallowed and lowered himself further, his eyes flying open as the sharp bristles dug into him, and he let out a strangled gasp. "It--it hurts, Daddy," he moaned, his cheeks red. 

The Lorax dug his fingers into the Once-ler's hips. It had been a long time since he'd had a virgin, he'd forgotten how amazing the tightness was. "I-it's okay," he breathed, gently running his thumbs in circles on the man's hips. "Move when you're ready."  

The Once-ler nodded and gripped the Lorax's shoulders, his breathing quick and shallow as he lowered himself further down. When he reached the knot, he hesitated, but sank onto it slowly, letting out a low, pained moan. 

"F-fuck!" the Lorax gasped, he hadn't been expecting the man to take his knot so quickly. "Don't hurt yourself," he moaned, leaning back in his chair to relish in the tightness surrounding his cock. "Wh-when you're ready, raise yourself back up and do it again," he instructed, his voice shaking slightly. 

"O-okay," the Once-ler moaned. His cock was half-hard already and he pushed forward slightly, rubbing it against the Lorax's furry stomach. He slowly lifted himself up off of the Lorax's cock, his ass feeling a bit empty as it slid out, then pushed himself back down again with a gasp. 

The Lorax let out a low groan, almost animalistic in nature. He gripped the Once-ler's cock, stroking the impressive length slowly. "Don't expect clients to do this for you," he mumbled, glancing up to catch the man's gaze as he pumped his cock. 

The Once-ler's eyes widened, and he nodded, letting out a soft moan as the Lorax stroked his cock to full hardness. He couldn't help thrusting forward slightly into his hand, and he continued moving up and down, falling into a slow rhythm. 

The Lorax sped up his strokes, taking all his self control not to thrust up into the man. "Move a little faster," he moaned, pushing up the man's shirt and leaning forward to kiss one of his nipples, taking the soft nub into his mouth to lick and suck on it. 

The Once-ler shuddered, lifting his hand to bite down on his index finger as the Lorax debauched him. "Yes, Daddy," he whimpered, gathering speed as he rode the Lorax's cock, gasping each time he took it in to the hilt, the knot stretching him open. 

The Lorax moaned in pleasure, biting down lightly on the Once-ler's nipple as he pumped his cock quickly, now grinding up against him. "Getting close," he mumbled against the man's flesh. "Take the whole thing when I cum." 

The Once-ler nodded, breathing quickly as he rode the Lorax, gasping as the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate. He was going to go over the edge soon, but he didn't think he should orgasm without permission. "C-can I please cum?" he mumbled, his cheeks flushed. 

The Lorax let out a loud moan, thrusting quickly up into the Once-ler. "Cum for me," he breathed, stroking the man's cock rapidly as he approached his own orgasm, wanting to hold out until the Once-ler had cum. 

The Once-ler immediately thrust into the Lorax's hand, grinding down roughly on his cock, and he came with a scream, throwing his head back as he spurted across the Lorax's stomach. 

The Lorax's hand left the Once-ler's cock and he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly as he came, releasing his load in hot ropes inside the man. He pressed his cheek against the Once-ler's chest, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. "What'd you think of your first time?" he mumbled, pressing a few lazy kisses to the man's chest. 

The Once-ler shuddered, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, and he tentatively wrapped his arms around the Lorax. "I loved it, Daddy. Your cock feels wonderful inside me."  
Outside the Lorax's office, Jojo crossed his arms and snorted derisively. "Look at him, fawning over that little bitch. He'll come running back to us soon, you'll see if he doesn't." His voice wavered slightly, however. What if Daddy Lorax decided that he liked the Once-ler better than them? What if he decided he didn't need them any more? 

The Lorax slowly released his grip on the Once-ler. "Okay, you can go now." He fully planned on having the man back in his office at some point though.  
Ted made a face, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, Daddy couldn't ever replace us." He wasn't entirely sure though, even he wasn't treated quite so gently when the Lorax had taken his virginity. 

The Once-ler nodded, his face flushed, and he lifted himself off of the Lorax's cock, pulling up and buttoning his trousers before excusing himself and heading towards the door. His ass was terribly sore, but it had been worth it.  
As soon as the Once-ler crossed the threshold of the door, Jojo grabbed him and yanked him to the side, pulling him down to look him in the eye. "You're coming with us, bitch. Let's go." He motioned for Ted to help him, and they pulled the Once-ler down the hallway to Jojo's room. It was dark, with red walls and an abundance of black velvet and lace. He pushed the Once-ler onto the canopy bed and held him down. "Ted, get the bondage stuff." 

Ted nodded and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs, cuffing each wrist to a bed post, then grabbed a spreader bar, attaching it to the Once-ler's legs. He glanced at Jojo with a grin and wrapped his arms around him. "What d'you want to do to him first?" he moaned, grinding his erection against the other boy's crotch. 

Jojo grabbed Ted and pressed their lips together, grinding back against him mercilessly. "I don't care, as long as it's painful." he growled.  
The Once-ler's eyes widened, and he let out a frightened squeak. "G-guys, c'mon! Please don't..." he trailed off, shutting up as Jojo shot him a glare. 

Ted pulled away from Jojo, licking his lips. "Let's both fuck him then!" He wasted no time in gripping the Once-ler's legs, lifting his hips up, and thrusting into him easily, the man's asshole still stretched from the Lorax's knot. Ted moaned and threw his head back. "Fuck, he feels great! There's room for you in here too, he's still pretty loose." He glanced over his shoulder at Jojo, shooting him a grin. 

Jojo immediately climbed onto the bed after him and settled next to Ted, pushing into Once-ler with a groan. "He does feel great! At least he's got a nice ass, if nothing else."   
The Once-ler gasped in pain as he was stretched, and tears stung his eyes. "Please, I can't---it's too much!" he moaned. 

Ted wrapped an arm around Jojo's waist as he thrust quickly in and out, coaxing the other boy to thrust with him. His other hand clawing at the Once-ler's hip. "Fuck you're tight, Oncie," he moaned. "You're great at taking cocks though, feels amazing inside you." 

Jojo thrust in time with Ted, leaning over the Once-ler to bite down on his neck, leaving a large bruise.  
The Once-ler cried out, wriggling underneath them helplessly. This was nothing like sex with the Lorax, and he wished those gentle hands were on him again instead. 

Ted thrust faster, moaning loudly. "I-I'm already getting close!" He dug his nails deep into the Once-ler's hip, his other hand clutching desperately at Jojo. 

Jojo attacked Ted's mouth in a kiss, growling ferally and thrusting into the Once-ler, who cried out, tears streaking his cheeks. Jojo moaned and came hard inside him, continuing to thrust beside Ted's cock. 

Ted came soon after, moaning into Jojo's mouth and mixing their cum together inside the Once-ler. He slowly pulled out with a little groan, chuckling quietly as he saw the mess they'd made of the man's ass. "Damn, we sure made a mess, didn't we?" he breathed, giving Jojo another small kiss. 

Jojo laughed. "Think of it as your welcome present, Oncie," he smirked as he undid the bonds holding him. "Now get out of here before we decide to give you another one."  
The Once-ler whimpered and skittered out of the room, pulling up his pants as he did so and grimacing as he felt cum dripping out of him. 

The next day, the Lorax called the Once-ler in for another training session. He had to make sure the man knew how to deal with clients, so this time when he called him in, he didn't say anything, simply sat in his plush chair, stroking his cock slowly as the man walked in. He waited, watching him to see what he would do.

The Once-ler paused for a moment, watching the Lorax with slightly tinged cheeks, and when he realized that he wasn't going to be told what to do, he crossed the room and dropped to his knees, keeping eye contact with the Lorax as he took his cock from his hands and brought his mouth to it. 

The Lorax moaned, gripping the Once-ler's hair as he threw his head back. "Perfect, Beanpole," he breathed, bucking lightly into the man's mouth. "You learn fast." 

The Once-ler would have smiled at the praise, had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. He began running his tongue up the length, wincing a little as it slid over the barbs, and sucked on the tip with a little moan, his tongue dipping into the slit. 

The Lorax yanked on the man's hair. "Now ride me," he growled, giving another small roll of his hips. "Show me what you learned yesterday." 

The Once-ler pulled away, licking his lips, and pushed his pants down his hips, climbing on top of the Lorax's lap and lowering himself down much more quickly than the previous day. He winced at the pain, but bit his lip and kept quiet, wanting to please the Lorax. 

The Lorax moaned lightly, but something didn't feel right. He glanced up at the Once-ler. "You're much looser than you should be, did something happen that I should know about?" He tightened his grip on the man's hips. "Don't try to hide anything from me." 

"N-no!" the Once-ler exclaimed, his face red. He didn't want to think about what had happened the previous night, or what the other two would do if they found out he had told the Lorax. "I was...playing with myself last night. I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission, Daddy." 

The Lorax narrowed his eyes, but thrust up against the Once-ler anyway. "That's alright, just make sure you ask permission next time." He had his suspicions about what really happened, but he kept quiet, bucking his hips up to meet the Once-ler's thrusts halfway. 

The Once-ler moaned, gripping the Lorax's shoulders lightly and thrusting down hard. It was a relief to be riding him again, and he tried to forget about Ted and Jojo as he moved quickly up and down. 

This time the Lorax gave no warning as he came, filling the Once-ler with his hot load. He gave a few more thrusts as he rode out the orgasm, not touching the man's cock at all this time. 

The Once-ler continued thrusting down, but it wasn't enough to get him off, and he let out a frustrated noise, reaching for his cock. 

The Lorax gripped the Once-ler's hand, stopping him from stroking his own length. "Clients won't always let you cum." He took a few deep breaths as he came down from his orgasm. "You need to learn to accept it, you can take care of it later after the client leaves." 

The Once-ler nodded, biting his lip and trying to ignore the demanding throbbing of his cock. "I understand, Daddy." 

"Good." The Lorax grinned, happy his new toy was learning so fast, he hadn't had nearly this much success so quickly with the other two. "Go ahead and go to your room to take care of it." He licked his lips, trying his best to ignore the urge to touch the huge erection in front of him. 

The Once-ler nodded eagerly, sliding off of the Lorax and quickly excusing himself to hurry down the hall to his room. He flopped down onto his bed and pulled his erection out of his pants, stroking it with a satisfied moan. 

The Lorax instantly called Ted and Jojo into his office, sure that they were the ones responsible for the Once-ler's loose hole. When they entered he glared at them. "Did you two boys happen to touch my new merchandise?" 

Jojo glanced at Ted, biting his bottom lip. Had the Once-ler ratted them out? "...No, Daddy Lorax. Why do you ask?" 

The Lorax shrugged. "No reason, just making sure." He sat back in his chair, grabbing a baseball bat from his desk and throwing it at the boy's feet. "You know the drill."  
Ted picked up the bat and looked at Jojo with wide eyes, they'd never had to use something so large before. 

Jojo sputtered in indignation. The Lorax was letting the Once-ler off easy, and they had to do this? "This isn't fair, Daddy!" Jojo blurted out angrily, grabbing the bat from Ted and throwing it to the floor. "Why are you favouring that bitch?!" 

"He's new and a virgin," the Lorax replied simply. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you defying me, Jojo?"  
Ted looked down at the bat on the floor and nudged Jojo with his elbow, they couldn't defy the Lorax, they both knew it. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Jojo mumbled, though he wasn't in the least. He picked up the bat off the floor and handed it to Ted, then got on his hands and knees. "Go on, then." 

Ted spat on the end of the bat, trying to lubricate it as best he could before positioning it at Jojo's entrance and slowly pushing it forward. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured, sure he was hurting his boyfriend.  
The Lorax stroked his cock and licked his lips, already growing aroused again at the sight before him. 

"Shit!" Jojo hissed in pain, burying his face in his arms and trying to keep still. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he swallowed down a sob. 

"You take it too, Ted," the Lorax moaned, stroking himself a little faster, loving the sight of Jojo coming so undone and wanting to see Ted in the same position.  
Ted bit his lip and nodded nervously, turning around on his hands and knees, pressing the other end of the bat against his own entrance. He slowly pushed himself backwards, forcing the handle of the bat inside himself. He took a few quick breaths, trying his best not to cry out in pain. "Fuck," he gasped quietly. 

Jojo groaned, twisting around to look at Ted as they took it together. He reached over to take his hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing as the bat sank deeper into them. Finally, it was completely enveloped and their asses were touching lightly. 

Ted grit his teeth, but gave Jojo a look of reassurance, squeezing his hand back tightly, as they finally took the whole thing.  
The Lorax licked his lips, pumping his cock quickly. "Keep going, you can't stop till you've both cum." 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Daddy!" Jojo cried, wriggling painfully. "You're just doing this to screw with us, aren't you?! You'd never do this to Once-ler!!!" Anger welled up inside of him and he held back tears, clenching his fist at the thought of that bitch. 

"Jojo," Ted hissed, letting out a little gasp as the other boy's wiggling caused the bat to move inside of him. He gave him a pleading look, knowing that if they defied the Lorax, they would get a much worse punishment.  
The Lorax stopped stroking himself, raising an eyebrow at Jojo. "You might want to rethink whether or not you really want to question me." 

"I don't need to rethink anything!" Jojo yelled, grabbing the bat and yanking it out of him. He stood up, wincing slightly. "You don't care about us any more. All you care about is that fucking bitch!" Tears pricked at his eyes, and he hurriedly wiped them away. "Well, I don't need you. I'm leaving!!!" He turned around and strode towards the door, stopping to glare at Ted. "Are you coming or not?" 

Ted glanced from Jojo to the Lorax, his eyes wide. What could he do? He glanced back at Jojo and shook his head sadly. He couldn't leave, there was nothing for him out there. He slowly stood, walking toward the Lorax.  
The Lorax grinned and snapped his fingers, causing Jojo to be forced to face him, his feet held tightly to the floor by some sort of force. "Now let me teach you boys a lesson about obeying." He hopped out of his chair and forced Ted to the ground, grinning up at Jojo. "You just watch," he moaned as he stroked his cock slowly.

"Fuck you!!! Let go of him!" Jojo cried, struggling against the force that held him back.  
Ted's eyes widened as the Lorax pushed him to the ground, and he turned to Jojo, mouthing "No" to him and shaking his head. He didn't want the Lorax to hurt Jojo, and besides, he could handle himself...he hoped. 

The Lorax climbed on top of Ted, grinding their cocks together roughly, his barbs pricking into the boy's sensitive flesh. He caught Jojo's gaze, refusing to look away as he leaned down to bite down hard on one of Ted's nipples. 

Ted gasped in pain, writhing beneath the Lorax and groaning. His cock was already rock-hard, and he couldn't help thrusting up against the Lorax's.  
Jojo glared at the Lorax, holding his gaze and growling under his breath.  

The Lorax slid down further, pressing his cock to Ted's entrance and thrusting roughly inside, forcing the boy to take him past the knot in one thrust. 

Ted cried out in pain, tears slipping down his cheeks. The Lorax almost never penetrated them, and he wasn't accustomed to the painful barbs and thick knot. "Please, Daddy," he gasped, wriggling beneath him. "It hurts." 

The Lorax quickly began thrusting in and out, gripping Ted's hips and pulling him back against him. "You can take it." He clenched his teeth, he really didn't want to hurt Ted, but he had little choice, he had to teach Jojo a lesson and this seemed the best way. 

Ted bit his lip and tried to stay quiet as the Lorax thrust his cock painfully in and out of him. He glanced over at Jojo, who was snarling furiously at the Lorax and struggling against the force that held him. "Hey, it's okay!" he called weakly, but Jojo just shook his head angrily. 

The Lorax thrust harder, groaning each time his knot slipped in. He leaned over Ted, pulling him into a kiss as he watched Jojo. "How do you like seeing your boyfriend being fucked, Jojo?" He visibly slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, making a show of defiling him. 

Jojo let out an animalistic cry, scratching and clawing at the air as he tried to break free. "Ted!!!" he called helplessly.  
"Jojo, stop! It's--ahh!--it's okay, it doesn't even hurt!" he lied, before his words were muffled by the Lorax's tongue. He finally came as the Lorax slammed into him again, moaning as cum spurted across his stomach. 

The Lorax came soon after, shooting half of his load inside of Ted before pulling out to shoot the rest all over the boy's ass. He slowly stood, heading over to Jojo. "If you walk out that door, I promise you that this will happen every day," he hissed, his expression dead serious. 

Jojo bit down on his lip, fists clenched and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Fuck you," he replied softly, trembling with rage.  
Ted scrambled to his feet, wincing as cum and blood dripped out of his stretched ass. He hurried over to Jojo and the Lorax, stumbling slightly, and grabbed onto the other boy's arm. "H-he didn't mean anything, Daddy, he was just angry. Please, let me take him back to his room to calm down." 

The Lorax nodded and stepped back, snapping his fingers and releasing Jojo. "Fine. I better not have to do this again." He ran his fingers through Ted's hair. "I don't like hurting you," He glanced at Jojo. "But I'll do what I have to if you continue to disobey me."  
Ted whimpered a bit, his ass sore, but he nodded before leading Jojo out of the office and down to his bedroom. 

Jojo walked silently beside Ted, his arm around the other boy holding him up slightly as they walked to his room.  
The Once-ler, who had been afraid to leave his room due to the ruckus coming from the Lorax's office, poked his head out the door and stepped out hesitantly. "Hey, are you guys okay?"  
Jojo's head snapped up and he immediately let go of Ted, stalking towards the Once-ler and shoving him to the ground, drawing back his fist and punching him repeatedly. "This is all your fault!!!" he cried, bringing his fist down against the Once-ler's nose with a sickening crack. "We were happy!!! You just had to fuck up everything, didn't you?!?" 

Ted's eyes widened and he grabbed Jojo's arm, trying to stop him. "Jojo, you can't!" He pulled desperately at the other boy, trying his best in his weakened state to hold him back from hitting the Once-ler again. "Daddy'll hurt us if he finds out!" Tears stung his eyes. "He'll hurt me!" he sobbed. 

Jojo paused when he heard that, and he shook his head in disgust, spitting in the Once-ler's face before climbing off of him and standing up, wrapping his arm around Ted's shoulders. "He's not worth it anyway. Let's go," he mumbled.  
Tears streaked the Once-ler's cheeks as the two walked away, and he lifted his hand to gingerly feel his nose--immediately pulling back as pain shot through it. It was almost certainly broken, and one of his eyes was beginning to swell shut. Why had he ever come here? The other two hated him and he couldn't even pretend that he was happy. He stumbled to his feet, sobbing silently, and retreated back into his room. 

The next day, the Lorax called the Once-ler into his office for yet another training session. He had the back of his chair turned as the man stepped in, and he swiveled around to look at him. "Okay, Beanpole, today I want you to..." he trailed off as he caught sight of the Once-ler's bruised face, his expression grew angry and in an instant he was next to the man, yanking him down to his eye level. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. 

"I--I---nobody," the Once-ler stammered, refusing to look the Lorax in the eye. "I, um, walked into a door," he whispered, his voice almost pleading. The last thing he wanted was for Jojo and Ted to hate him even more---well, Ted didn't seem to hate him, really, but Jojo... 

The Lorax narrowed his eyes, reaching out to lightly cup the Once-ler's cheek. "You don't need to be afraid to be honest with me," he murmured, his gaze softening a bit. "I'll make sure this doesn't go unpunished." 

"No, please!--" the Once-ler pleaded, reaching up to rest his hand over the Lorax's. "It's nothing, really. I'll be okay."

"I don't want to see you get hurt," the Lorax mumbled, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself leaning forward slightly, his lips parting a bit and his eyes fluttering shut. He stopped himself when he realized what exactly he was about to do and he pulled back. "Don't worry about training today. Just go get some rest." his voice shook slightly. What was he doing? 

The Once-ler nodded quickly, his cheeks bright red, and he hurried out of the room, stopping in the hallway and taking a deep breath, trying to calm his palpitating heart. Surely the Lorax didn't think of him that way, did he? That's right, he reminded himself, he was his whore and nothing more.  
Too bad his fluttering heart refused to think that way. 

The Lorax sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be having feelings for a whore... could he? He growled quietly at the thought of Ted and Jojo hurting the man. He knew it had to have been them and he fully planned on teaching them a lesson about damaging his merchandise. So he called the two boys into his office. 

The two entered the office reluctantly, Jojo lagging behind and glaring at the Lorax. That fucking Once-ler had probably told the Lorax what happened...well, he wasn't going to let Ted be hurt again. He squeezed the other boy's hand reassuringly. 

The Lorax watched the two from his chair, meeting Jojo's glare with one of his own. "Jojo. Come here." He motioned for the boy to approach him. 

Jojo didn't respond, but he reluctantly let go of Ted's hand and crossed the room, standing in front of the desk. "Yes, Daddy?" he prompted coldly. 

"Why don't you bend over my desk here?" He sat back in his chair with a dark grin, almost daring the boy to try defying him. 

Jojo shot Ted a glance. He'd promised the other boy that he wouldn't let him get hurt again. So he steeled himself and walked around to the Lorax's side of the desk, leaning the top half of his body across it and exposing his ass. 

The Lorax stood on his chair, his crotch just about reaching Jojo's ass. He picked up a belt with a rather large metal buckle from his desk and dangled the buckle above Jojo, dragging the metal light and slow across his ass. 

Jojo cringed, he knew what was coming and the suspense was dreadful. He looked up at Ted and shot him a reassuring smile, but inwardly he was preparing for the inevitable storm of pain. 

Ted watched with wide eyes, not wanting to see his boyfriend get hurt, but knowing there was little he could do that wouldn't result in a worse punishment for them both.  
The Lorax glanced at Ted and smirked. "If you don't keep this boyfriend of yours in check, you can expect much worse than this." He drew his arm back before bringing the belt buckle down hard against Jojo's ass. 

Jojo gasped as the buckle struck him, pain shooting through him, and he buried his face in his arms, biting down hard. It's okay, better me than Ted... he tried to reassure himself, but he found tears slipping down his cheeks from the pain. 

The Lorax brought the buckle down again and again, leaving large bleeding welts all over Jojo's ass.  
Ted brought his gaze down to the ground, flinching each time he heard the metal contact the other boy's flesh. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

"Shhh, Ted, you--nnngh!--you didn't do anything wrong," Jojo mumbled, tears streaking his cheeks as he was whipped over and over. Despite (or perhaps due to) the agony he was in, he felt his cock hardening, and he hid his flushed face in shame. 

The Lorax dropped the belt back on the desk. "I know how you are, you like this, don't you?" placed his hand on the boy's bruised ass and spread him apart, reaching down with his other hand to press a finger against Jojo's entrance, easily sliding it inside. 

Jojo cried out in pain as the Lorax gripped his bruised flesh, whimpering as he slid a finger inside him. "Y-yes, Daddy," he admitted shamefully, refusing to look up at Ted. Pre-cum dripped agonizingly from his cock; the pain was turning him on more than he could bear.

Ted dared to look up, unable to stop himself from growing hard as he watched his boyfriend being fingered. He bit his lip, hoping this would all be over soon.  
The Lorax shoved in a second finger, thrusting them both roughly in and out, spreading them apart and curling them inside. "Now tell Daddy," he murmured, clawing lightly at Jojo's inner walls. "What would be a good punishment for someone who likes being beaten?" 

Jojo cried out, thrusting his hips back against the Lorax's fingers. "P-please, Daddy," he moaned, glancing at Ted and biting his lip. "D-do whatever you want to me. Humiliate me. Teach me a lesson." 

The Lorax pulled his fingers out roughly. "Get up," he commanded. He brought his gaze up to Ted. "You come over here, Ted."  
Ted obeyed, slowly walking over to the two, keeping his gaze firmly locked on the ground.  
The Lorax grinned. "Good... Now Jojo, I want you on your knees in front of Ted." 

Jojo whimpered and did as he was told, sliding off the desk and falling onto his knees in front of Ted, immediately reaching out and gripping the boy's hips, nuzzling his face against Ted's clothed erection with a whine. 

Ted gasped as Jojo nuzzled his crotch, his hands moving down to tangle in the other boy's hair.  
The Lorax crossed his arms with a smirk. "Now Ted, why don't you go ahead and take out your dick? Don't be shy."  
Ted undid his jeans, pulling out his erection and looking up at the Lorax expectantly.  
"Show me what you can do with that mouth, Jojo." The Lorax leaned forward, his eyes dark with lust. 

Jojo took Ted's cock into his mouth without any hesitation, moaning as he sucked on it greedily, taking it all the way to the hilt and then pulling back to suckle on the tip before repeating the process. He groaned and reached down to grab his own neglected cock. 

Ted tugged lightly on Jojo's hair, moaning and bucking his hips against the other boy's mouth.  
The Lorax reached down to stroke his hardening cock, breathing heavily as he grew even more aroused. "Now piss in his mouth," he breathed.  
"Wh-what?" Ted bit his lip, glancing from Jojo to the Lorax.  
The Lorax raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. Piss in his mouth," he repeated. "And Jojo, make sure you drink it all." 

Jojo gazed up at Ted with lustful eyes, continuing to suck his cock opulently as he waited for him to obey the Lorax's orders. The thought of someone pissing in his mouth disgusted him slightly, but he wanted to be degraded, and if the Lorax thought this was the best way, who was he to argue? 

Ted nodded and held tightly onto Jojo's hair as he released his bladder in his mouth with a little groan. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.  
The Lorax moaned, stroking his length faster as he watched with wide eyes. "Drink it all now." 

Jojo grimaced at the sour taste, but he managed to gulp most of it down, a few droplets dribbling off his lips as he continued to pleasure Ted. He began stroking his own cock quickly, moaning and thrusting into his own hand. 

The Lorax grinned. "Very good, Jojo." He leaned back a bit, getting comfortable as he watched the show. "Now why don't you put those fingers to good use on Ted?"  
Ted's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Daddy," he whimpered. He needed to shit, not bad, but enough that it would be obviously noticeable if Jojo fingered him.  
The Lorax shrugged. "Your opinion doesn't matter, Ted. Now do it." 

Jojo obeyed without question, continuing to suck Ted's cock as he slid a finger inside him. He frowned as he felt blockage inside, and he looked up at Ted as if asking what he should do. 

"U-um," Ted squeaked, his face growing bright red.  
The Lorax gave a groan of annoyance. "What's the holdup?"  
Ted shut his eyes, tears stinging them. "I... I need to shit," he mumbled, his legs shaking slightly.  
The Lorax grinned. "Perfect. Keep going Jojo." He started jerking himself again.  
"Wh-what?" Ted whined quietly. This was so humiliating. 

Jojo shrugged and continued, slipping another finger inside of Ted and stretching him slowly while sucking his cock and holding his gaze. He sped up slightly, thrusting his fingers in and out, smearing fecal matter on his inner walls as some kind of unorthodox lube. 

"Ah! Jojo," Ted gasped, his orgasm fast approaching, despite how embarrassed he felt. He watched Jojo suck him off, not daring to break eye contact. "I-I'm getting close..."  
The Lorax moaned, thrusting quickly into his hand, his own orgasm nearing. 

Jojo quickened his pace, taking in Ted's entire cock and then pulling back to the tip over and over again. He thrust his fingers in and out, stroking Ted's walls and moaning slightly around his cock. 

Ted pulled Jojo's hair roughly, throwing his head back as he released with a cry.  
The Lorax groaned at the sight and reluctantly slowed down his strokes, not ready to end it just yet. "You might want to clean those fingers, Jojo," he mumbled, licking his lips. 

Jojo swallowed and pulled away from Ted's cock with a gasp. He glanced over at Lorax. "Clean...?" Oh. He grimaced, but he brought his fingers up to his mouth and began sucking on them, trying not to vomit at the terrible taste. 

Ted's cheeks burned as he watched Jojo lick his shit from his fingers, biting his lip.  
The Lorax smirked. "Good job. Now just one more thing..." He started pumping his cock a little faster. "Come over here and stay on your knees," he moaned. 

Jojo did as he was told, crawling over to the Lorax and settling down on his knees in front of him, looking up at him expectantly.

The Lorax stroked himself rapidly, gasping as he neared orgasm, finally releasing without warning, covering Jojo's face with his cum. 

Jojo reeled back in surprise, blinking his eyes stickily, then he composed himself, looking up at the Lorax with lusty eyes as he quickly pumped his own cock. “I love you, Daddy,” he moaned as he approached climax.

The Lorax licked his lips, only slightly exhausted, with a little grin. “That's right.” He leaned forward, reaching out to run his fingers through Jojo's hair. “Now cum for Daddy, Jojo,” he murmured.

“Y-yes, Daddy!” Jojo exclaimed, breathing quickly as he pumped his cock, and he orgasmed with a cry, spurting hot cum across the Lorax's feet.

The Lorax sat back with a sigh. “Good, now get out of here.” He motioned toward the door. “I better not have to call you in here again,” he warned, narrowing his eyes. “So don't give me a reason to.”

“N-no, Daddy Lorax,” Jojo nodded and clambered to his feet, wiping cum from his face and turning to Ted, silently taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

The Lorax grabbed a tissue from his desk, cleaning the cum from his feet before tossing it aside. Hopefully he wouldn't have to teach them any more lessons.  
Ted turned to Jojo once they were out of the room. “D'you think Oncie told on us?”

Jojo scowled and crossed his arms. “Of course he did. And he's going to fucking pay for it. C'mon!!!” He pulled Ted towards the Once-ler's room and threw the door open.  
The Once-ler, who had been lying on his bed and holding an ice compress to his broken nose, sat up in surprise as Ted and Jojo burst into the room.

Ted stepped closer, glaring at the Once-ler. “How could you tell on us, you bastard?!” he shouted, anger quickly rising in him. “Do you have any idea what you fucking put us through?!”

“But---I didn't!!!” the Once-ler cried, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I swear, I didn't say a thing! Please, you have to believe me!!!”  
“Shut your whore mouth,” Jojo growled, grabbing the Once-ler's arms and pinning him down against the bed. “We're going to fuck you up.”

Ted climbed on the bed, settling between the Once-ler's legs, spreading them and holding them down. He slipped a hand down to force two fingers inside the man, instantly wiggling them around and stretching him. “I bet I could get my whole hand in here,” he moaned, thrusting a third finger inside, his cock already growing hard.

The Once-ler let out a pained moan, struggling beneath the two boys as Ted thrust his fingers in and out. “P-please,” he gasped. “Don't, I didn't do it!”  
Jojo snarled and bit down hard on the Once-ler's shoulder, leaving a dark red mark. “You shut up or you're going to get a lot worse than what Ted's doing.” He raked his fingers down the man's chest, reveling in the Once-ler's cries.

Ted forced a fourth finger into the Once-ler and quickly began thrusting them all roughly. He pulled them out to the tips, a wicked grin appearing on his lips as he positioned his thumb next to his other fingers and shoved his entire hand inside.

The Once-ler screamed in pain, his eyes brimming with tears as he was fucked viciously by Ted's hand. Jojo would never listen, but maybe he could reason with Ted. “Stop!!! Please, Ted, don't do this! You're only going to get in deeper trouble!!!”  
“Shut up!!” Jojo roared, bringing his fist down against the Once-ler's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and leaving a good-sized bruise. “What more can he do to us that he hasn't already done?!”

Ted only thrust his hand further inside in response, curling his fingers and digging his nails into the Once-ler's inner walls painfully. “Your ass is going to be ruined, Oncie,” he growled.

The Once-ler sobbed as he was fisted, and he wriggled in Jojo's grip, tears running down his cheeks.  
Jojo reached down one hand beside Ted's and began to shove it inside, stretching the Once-ler's ass painfully.

“Fuck, Jojo,” Ted moaned, reaching down to pull out his erection, pumping it quickly with his free hand as he and Jojo thrust their fists together. “Not so tight anymore, are you?” he teased, pulling his hand apart from Jojo's inside, spreading the Once-ler wide open.

“P-please,” the Once-ler whimpered. He could feel himself ripping open as the two thrust their fists inside him, and something warm and sticky dripped down his ass. “Daddy Lorax will be angry at me if I'm stretched,” he moaned.  
“Good,” Jojo hissed, thrusting his hand into him violently and grinding his cock against the Once-ler's. “Maybe you'll finally understand what happens to people who make Daddy angry.”

Ted stroked his cock faster, moaning as he shoved his hand even further inside, not stopping until he was elbow deep in the Once-ler. “Maybe Daddy'll teach you a lesson this time!”

The Once-ler screamed in agony as he was torn open and blood dribbled out of him. “Please, please, I--aaangh!”  
Jojo let out a low, lustful growl, grinding against the Once-ler and scratching the man's walls, drawing more blood as he came hard across the Once-ler's stomach.

Ted quickly yanked his arm out and released with a cry, spurting his load into the Once-ler's gaping hole. He leaned forward, grabbing Jojo and pulling him into a kiss.

Jojo sunk his teeth into Ted's lip with a growl, pulling his hand out and gripping Ted's shoulders roughly. The Once-ler whimpered, scrambling backwards as blood and cum dripped from his ass.

Ted pulled away from the kiss and stood, pulling Jojo up with him. He glanced down at the Once-ler with a grin. “We really fucked him up, didn't we?” He almost felt bad. Almost.

“Not enough,” Jojo growled as Ted led him out of the room. “But it'll do for now.”  
When the two left, the Once-ler pulled himself shakily to a sitting position, trying to compose himself, but he couldn't help it, he burst into tears, burying his face in his arms. He was ruined now, the Lorax would never want him. He'd probably throw him out into the street.

A little while later, the Lorax led a female customer to the Once-ler's room. “Right this way, ma'am, he's brand new, but thoroughly trained, I assure you.” He gestured to the door. “Thank you for your business. I hope you enjoy your time here.” He left for his office.  
The Once-ler's mother opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She gasped, her eyes growing wide as she saw just who was sitting on the bed. “Oncie?!”

“M-Ma?!?” the Once-ler cried, rubbing his eyes and staring at his mother. He jumped up off of the bed and ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around her, his breathing short and rapid. “Y-you came to get me? I thought you didn't care, and---how did you know where I was?” he looked up at her, confusion written across his face.

The Once-ler's mother slid her arms around her son's waist, taking a few deep breaths and biting her lip as she realized just what it was she was thinking of doing. “Let's not worry about that, Oncie,” she murmured, slowly sliding her hands further down to grip the man's ass. She had paid for him after all.

“M-Mom?” the Once-ler looked down at her, his eyes wide. “What are you...oh god,” he murmured as the realization hit him. “Y-you're a customer?”

“Shh...” She pressed a finger to the Once-ler's lips, meeting his gaze with lustful eyes. “I payed for you, Oncie, and I intend on getting my money's worth.” She leaned up to kiss him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with a little moan.

The Once-ler gasped, unsure whether or not to pull away. She had payed, and the Lorax might be angry with him if he denied her her money's worth---and he was already going to be furious with his ruined ass, he remembered with a cringe. So he kept still and allowed her to kiss and grope him, despite the fact that every part of him was screaming at him that this was wrong.

The Once-ler's mother squeezed her son's ass, one hand slowly dipping down between his cheeks. She broke the kiss to give him a look of confusion as she pulled her hand away to inspect the blood and cum on her fingers.

The Once-ler's cheeks burned, and he moaned in shame. “P-please, Ma,” he mumbled. “Don't---it hurts.” He turned away, unable to look her in the eye. First he'd been raped, and now he was going to fuck his mother. What was wrong with him? How could he live with himself after all this?

“My poor Oncie,” she murmured, slowly pushing him back against the bed and climbing on top of him. “It's okay.” She reached into her purse, pulling out a large strapless strap-on. She held the dildo up to her lips, running her tongue along the length, keeping eye contact with the Once-ler. “I promise I'll be extra gentle with you,” she moaned as she lifted her skirt and slid the bulbed end of the toy into her cunt. She gave her makeshift cock a few long strokes.

The Once-ler's eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Please, Ma---don't---don't make it hurt any more,” he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't understand why his mother even wanted to fuck him---he was already ruined, and, well, he was her son.

The Once-ler's mother leaned down over him, spreading his legs apart and kissing his neck as she positioned the tip of the toy against his ruined entrance. “Just relax, Oncie,” she murmured against his flesh as she slowly pushed forward, the dildo sliding easily inside.

The Once-ler winced as the toy slid inside of him, and he let out a small moan, wriggling his hips slightly as he attempted to adjust to the painful intrusion. “Please, Ma---can't you just take me home? I've had enough of this place...”

The Once-ler's mother slid a hand down to grip her son's length, stroking it slowly as she pulled the toy out to the tip and thrust it back in, gasping as the bulbed end moved inside her. “No, Oncie, I payed a lot of money for this,” she moaned, giving another thrust. “Just try to enjoy it.”

“Okay, Ma,” the Once-ler murmured as tears slipped down his cheeks. He must remember, he told himself, that he was a whore and this was his job. And maybe his mother would love him more if he gave her this. He groaned as both stinging pain and delectable pleasure overwhelmed him.

The Once-ler's mother continued stroking his length, thrusting faster as she grew more and more aroused. Finally she pulled out, sliding the dildo out of her cunt, now slick with her arousal. She shoved the toy back into the Once-ler and climbed on top of him, positioning herself over his cock and thrusting down, taking the entire length at once with a loud moan.

“Fuck!!” the Once-ler exclaimed, gasping as his cock was engulfed by his mother's warm, wet cunt. “Oh god, Ma,” he moaned, clutching her shoulders and moaning. “P-please, make it quick,” he mumbled, his cheeks reddening in shame at his own arousal. 

The Once-ler's mother slid herself up, and quickly thrust herself back down. “Fuck, Oncie, you feel so good,” she gasped. She leaned back, pulling the Once-ler down on top of her. “Fuck your mother, Oncie,” she breathed, bucking her hips against him.

The Once-ler hesitated, biting his bottom lip. “Please don't make me do this.” he whispered. He couldn't fuck his own mother...but he already knew what her answer was going to be.

The Once-ler's mother wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting herself roughly against him. “Come on, Oncie,” she moaned, dragging her nails down his back.

The Once-ler swallowed nervously, and began to roll his hips---hesitantly, at first, then faster as he became lost to the pleasure. “Y-you're really tight, Ma,” he gasped, and he leaned down to kiss her softly, trying to stifle the revulsion rising in his stomach,.

The Once-ler's mother moaned, bucking her hips in time with her son's thrusts. “You're so big, Oncie,” she gasped, already nearing orgasm. She kissed the Once-ler back, thrusting her tongue against his.

The Once-ler moaned into her mouth, bucking his hips faster and ramming into her, gasping in pleasure. “Ma, I'm---I'm going to cum,” he groaned.

“M-me too,” she moaned into the kiss, biting the Once-ler's lip roughly as she ground herself against him desperately, finally her orgasm hit her and she clutched at the Once-ler's back, digging her long nails into his flesh as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

The Once-ler gasped as his mother's cunt clenched around him, and he shot his load deep inside her with a scream, in ecstasy and disgusted with himself simultaneously. “Fuck,” he mumbled, pressing his face into her neck as tears slipped down his cheeks.

The Once-ler's mother took a few deep breaths as she composed herself and she held her son tightly, running her fingers through his hair for a moment as she basked in the afterglow. “That was amazing, Oncie,” she breathed.

The Once-ler took a deep breath. “I'm glad you enjoyed it,” he mumbled, pulling away and wrenching the dildo out of his ass. He'd done his job. Now if only he could make himself forget it.

The Once-ler's mother stood, fixing her skirt. She grabbed the toy from the Once-ler and slid it back into her purse. She started for the door, then stopped, turning to look at the Once-ler as if to say something, a hint of regret apparent in her expression, then sighed and quickly headed out the door, shutting it behind her.

The Once-ler fell to his knees, in exhaustion and despair. What had he done? It would have been better to face the Lorax's wrath. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

The Lorax caught up with the Once-ler's mother as she left. “So? How was he?”  
She bit her lip, not ready to fully face what she'd just done. “He... He was good.”  
The Lorax grinned. “I knew he'd do good. Was there anything you weren't satisfied with?”  
She sighed, clutching her purse a little tighter. “Well his ass was already stretched and bloody when I got there, I was a little disappointed.”  
The Lorax's grin immediately disappeared, his cheery tone of voice dropped. “That will be all. I'm very sorry for this, I can assure you it won't happen again.”  
The Once-ler's mother nodded and left.  
The Lorax quickly barged into the Once-ler's room. “What happened?!” he demanded, kneeling down in front of him and pulling his hands away from his face.

“Daddy,” the Once-ler cried, grabbing the Lorax in a tight embrace and sobbing into his fur, not caring about the possible consequences. He sputtered and hiccuped for a few moments before he was able to choke out any words. “That—that was my mother,” he cried shamefully.

The Lorax's eyes went wide and he slowly wrapped his arms around the Once-ler. “I... Fuck.” What could he say? “I didn't know,” he murmured, his anger replaced with compassion. “I would have never... I'm sorry, Beanpole,” he whispered, stroking the man's hair.

Fresh sobs wracked the Once-ler's body, and he clung desperately to the Lorax. “I don't want to do this any more, Daddy,” he hiccuped. “Ted and Jojo hate me, and they keep---they keep---touching me. And now this, I just can't do it any more! I'm sorry,” he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking the Lorax's fur.

The Lorax cupped the Once-ler's cheeks, tilting his head up to look at him. “It's okay,” he mumbled, leaning forward slightly, his cheeks heating up. “I don't want you to do this any more.” He wiped the man's tears away. “I can't stand seeing you hurt,” he said quietly, glancing away, worried his eyes might give away what he was thinking.

“P-please don't punish the others,” the Once-ler hiccuped, his eyes large and wet and pleading as he looked into the Lorax's. “Every time you do, they only take it out on me. You—you're the only one who's nice to me, Daddy,” he finished quietly, bowing his head. “And I don't deserve it. I'm sorry.”

“Stop it,” the Lorax whispered, pulling the Once-ler's head back up to look at him, his expression serious. “Stop belittling yourself, you deserve so much more than this and I...” He stopped himself and took a deep breath, leaning forward to press his lips gently against the Once-ler's.

The Once-ler's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. “Daddy Lorax?” he mumbled against his mouth, his cheeks warm. “Wh-what are you...” he trailed off and found himself returning the kiss, tears trickling down his face and his heart beating quickly.

The Lorax ran his fingers through the Once-ler's hair, pressing their lips together more firmly. “You're different, Beanpole,” he murmured, leaning back a bit to look him in the eye. “I want to take you away from this.” He kissed him again, deeper this time, lightly licking at the Once-ler's lips.

“But I don't---mmph!” The Once-ler hummed slightly in surprise as the Lorax captured his mouth, and he parted his lips to allow the Lorax's tongue to enter. “I don't understand,” he mumbled between kisses. “I'm just a whore.”

“No, you're not,” the Lorax moaned into the Once-ler's mouth. “You're so much more than that...” He slid his hands down to the man's back, pulling him tightly against him as he slowly thrust their tongues together.

The Once-ler's protests were stifled by the Lorax's tongue, and he couldn't help moaning into the kiss needily. Part of him didn't want to believe what the Lorax said, didn't want to get hurt again. But, he realized, he loved the Lorax. And maybe that risk of being hurt was worth taking. So he kissed back, passionately, wrapping his arms around him and, despite the pain that still wracked his body, found himself becoming aroused.

The Lorax turned his attention to the Once-ler's neck, kissing and sucking on it as he slid a hand down to grip the man's length, stroking it slowly to its full hardness. “Don't worry,” he mumbled. “I won't hurt you.” He sat back and turned away, getting down on all fours. He glanced over his shoulder at the Once-ler, his cheeks hot. “It'd hurt too much if you were on bottom.”

The Once-ler's eyes widened, and his face turned bright red. “O-oh no, Daddy, I couldn't possibly...” 

The Lorax leaned forward more, pressing his face against his arms, his cock already fully erect and dripping precum. “H-hurry up before I change my mind,” he muttered.

The Once-ler gulped and nodded, he couldn't very well disobey an order from the Lorax. He couldn't help himself from staring at the other's cock as he cautiously positioned himself over top of him. “Y-you look...delicious, Daddy,” he murmured, there was simply no other word for it. He inserted his thumbs inside of him and began stretching him out before he positioned the tip of his cock against his entrance. He hesitated. “Are you sure about this?”

The Lorax thrust back lightly, his cock aching. “God, yes,” he moaned, more turned on than he'd ever been. “Fuck me, Beanpole.”

The Once-ler nodded nervously, and slowly pushed into him, moaning softly as he did so. “Y-you're really tight,” he mumbled, his cheeks red. He reached down to take the Lorax's cock into his hand and stroked slowly, paying no attention to the barbs that scratched his palm.

The Lorax gasped, clutching his arms tightly. “O-oh fuck,” he breathed, burying his face in his arms. “I-I've never- Mmh! B-been on bottom,” he admitted with a little moan.

“I've never been on top, so I guess we're even,” the Once-ler laughed breathlessly as he slowly began to thrust in and out of him. He continued to pump the Lorax's cock, swiping his thumb across the tip and spreading the precum over it. 

The Lorax thrust himself back against the Once-ler. “You feel amazing, Beanpole,” he moaned, overwhelmed by all of the sensations surrounding him. “Y-you can be a little rougher if you want,” he mumbled.

The Once-ler hesitated, but he nodded, cheeks red. “O-okay.” He sped up his thrusts and tightened his grip on the Lorax's cock, pumping it quickly. He couldn't quite believe this was happening, and he wondered why Daddy would pick him, of all the whores, to fuck him. Well, better not to question it and just enjoy the Lorax's wonderful tightness around his cock. He let out a little moan and thrust faster.

The Lorax thrust back harder, bucking his hips into the Once-ler's touch. “I-I'm not gonna last much longer,” he gasped, digging his fingers into his arms and pressing his face against them to muffle his cries.

The Once-ler moaned lustfully and bucked his hips against the Lorax in a desperate bid to send him over the edge. “P-please, can I cum too, Daddy?” he whimpered as he pumped the Lorax's cock furiously.

The Lorax screamed in pleasure, but did his best to hold back his orgasm, not wanting to cum until the Once-ler had cum. “Y-yes,” he moaned breathlessly, grinding himself back against the man's cock roughly.

The Once-ler immediately released inside the Lorax with a pleasured scream, bucking against him and riding out his orgasm as he pumped the Lorax's cock rapidly. He wanted to make his Daddy cum, he wanted it so badly...

The Lorax couldn't hold back any more, he came with a loud cry, continuing to thrust into the Once-ler's hand. Finally he went still and sank down slightly with a sigh. “That... That was the best sex I've ever had,” he laughed.

The Once-ler blushed and pulled out of him, curling up beside him and watching him with tired eyes. “That's my job,” he mumbled with a smile. “Thank you, Daddy. I know all that was because you felt sorry for me, but I really enjoyed it.” His eyelids fluttered shut and his smile widened.

The Lorax wrapped his arms around the Once-ler, moving closer and looking him in the eye. “That's not why I did this, Beanpole,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss the man lightly on the lips. “I did it because I...” He glanced away as he lost his nerve, but he took a deep breath and looked back up to meet the Once-ler's gaze. “I love you.”

The Once-ler's eyes widened, and a tidal wave emotions flooded through him. He was shocked, confused, scared, elated. “Do you really mean it, Daddy?” he murmured, hesitantly reaching out to stroke the Lorax's cheek. Without waiting for an answer, he mumbled, “I think I love you, too.”

The Lorax grinned and leaned forward to kiss the Once-ler again. “Why don't we leave?” He ran a hand through the Once-ler's hair, holding his gaze.

“Leave?” the Once-ler's eyes widened. He'd already forgotten about his plan to run away from this place. “But...the others...they need you, Daddy. I'll be okay.” Well, maybe he wouldn't, but he couldn't take the Lorax away from Ted and Jojo.

“I don't care about them,” he mumbled, pushing himself closer to the Once-ler, pressing his face into the man's chest. “They'll be fine without me. It's you I want to protect.”

A tear rolled down Jojo's cheek as he stood outside the Once-ler's room. He turned to Ted and buried his face in his neck, crying silently. 

Ted held Jojo tightly, stroking his hair. “It'll be okay,” he whispered, though his voice shook as he said it. “It'll be okay,” he repeated, pressing his face into the other boy's hair as he found himself crying too.

“I knew this would happen,” Jojo sobbed quietly, looking up at Ted with wet eyes. “I knew that bitch would replace us. It was probably his plan from the start.” He shuddered and held Ted closer. “We don't need Daddy, right? We can make it on our own, can't we?”

Ted nodded. “We can do it.” He cupped Jojo's cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lips, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“I love you too,” Jojo murmured, his voice thick from crying. He nuzzled softly against Ted's cheek and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. “We'll get through this together.”

The Lorax stood, grinning at the Once-ler, unaware of what was going on just outside the door. “Why don't you get dressed? I'm going to go let Ted and Jojo know what's going on.” He stepped out into the hall and was surprised to see the two boys standing there.  
Ted looked down at him sadly. “Are you really leaving us, Daddy?”  
The Lorax sighed and nodded. “I'm sorry about this, boys... But there's something I want to give you first.” He gestured for the boys to follow him as he headed toward his office.

Jojo snorted in derision, but he linked arms with Ted and followed the Lorax to his office, shooting the Once-ler a glare of pure hatred. The Once-ler shrunk away slightly and nervously took the Lorax's hand in his own.

The Lorax hopped up into his desk chair and opened the top drawer, rummaging around in it before producing a small ring of keys. He jumped back down and stepped over to Ted and Jojo. He took Jojo's hand in his and placed the keys in his palm. “Don't think I would leave you with nothing.” He gave a small smile and squeezed Jojo's hand before releasing it. “You're in charge now, I trust you to take care of the business.”

Jojo's eyes widened, and he glanced at Ted. Was he serious? He gazed at the Lorax dubiously. “But...we don't know how to run a business, Daddy. I mean, we're just the merchandise...” Inside, however, he was already beginning to feel excited. They'd be able to run this place any way they wanted---and he'd certainly be sure to treat the whores with more gentleness and respect than the Lorax had, he thought bitterly.

“You can do it,” the Lorax assured. “You boys have more than enough experience to know how this place works.” He sighed. “I'm sorry for how I've treated you, but this is your chance to start over.” He glanced at the Once-ler with a little smile. “And mine too.”

Jojo couldn't help smiling slightly, and he turned to Ted, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Looks like we're going to have to recruit some new bitches,” he smirked wryly.  
The Once-ler breathed a sigh of relief. It certainly seemed like all was going to be well, and he hesitantly reached out, offering his hand to the two. Jojo glared at him for a moment, but he shook it dubiously.

Ted was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, he hated the Lorax for all the horrible things he'd put them through, but at the same time he couldn't help but be a little sad at the thought of never seeing him again. He took a deep breath and threw himself at the Lorax, wrapping his arms around him. “Thanks, Daddy,” he mumbled into his fur.  
The Lorax held Ted tightly. “It's just 'Lorax' now,” he replied with a smile. “And you're welcome, Ted.”  
Ted let go, returning to Jojo and hugging him tight.  
The Lorax grinned, glad that everything was working out. He turned to the Once-ler, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Let's get out of here, Beanpole.”

The Once-ler nodded with a smile, his cheeks tinged slightly pink. “Bye, guys,” he gave a little wave and allowed the Lorax to lead him out of the office. He couldn't help but wonder where fate might take them. But wherever it was, Jojo and Ted had each other, and he had the Lorax, and he had a feeling they would all be okay in the end.


End file.
